Nuestro Amor
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: tu eres inalcanzable por que a pesar de que siempre intento demostrarte mis sentimientos tu me sigues temiendo, no confías en que yo no te haría daño nunca y heriría al que se atreviera a hacértelo.


_**soy yo o algo asi ;)... mmmm diviertanse leyendo (?) ok no ... va para tooodos los que amas a esta pareja :D igual que dany (?) naaa no se si a ella le gusta :/ bueno coments al final ;)**_

**Disclaimer**: _WTF? que es un disclaimer.. ok esto solo lo pongo por qu etodos lo ponen y por que al parecer puedo ser demandada legalmente(?) el punto es... nada es mio a excepcion de la obviamente mala ortografia ((y la historia)) todo lo demas es dlel que gano los derechos de auntor antes... aaah bueno en un futuro hetalia sera mia... estoy casi casada con el creador :D les invitare a la boda ... ((it´s a joke ¬¬))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestro amor...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Iván iba a China a visitar a Yao desaparecía en algún momento de la tarde para regresar en la noche. Las visitas eran cada vez mas frecuentes y su curiosidad por saber donde estaba aquel ruso que a ojos de todos era aterrador, no pudo más.<p>

Quería seguirlo pero antes de poder llegar a su destino se perdía en el bosque de bambú, o al menos lo perdía de vista ya que el seguía en su hogar y era imposible para el perderse dentro de el.

Un día no aguanto mas y decidió enfrentarse al ruso pero estaba en su derecho, ¿Qué tal si estaba por ahí pidiéndole a inocentes chinitos o a Hong Kong que fueran uno con el? El no podía permitir eso. Y con esa idea en mente se lleno de valor y se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba sentado e ruso.

-**Iván -aru, Que-quería preguntarte algo-aru**.- dijo con un poco de temblor en la voz, es que la mirada que le dirigió espantaría a cualquiera.

-**¿Pasa algo malo Yao?**- pregunto con su característica voz dulce e infantil.

-**No-aru, solo quería sa…saber a donde es que vas en las tardes-aru-**

**-Voy a un lugar que me encontré por ahí, es un lugar especial para mí, ¿quieres acompañarme? Da, yo quiero enseñártelo, aunque tal ves ya lo conozcas.- **Yao pudo notar en su compañero un poco de tristeza, no a el no le gustaba ver a Iván triste, sentía que se le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo veía así.

-**Claro que me gustaría ir-aru, nada me haría mas feliz- aru**- respondió con una sonrisa sincera en la cara

-**¿En verdad? Oh eso me haría tan feliz.-**

Al día siguiente en la tarde Iván se encontraba caminando con Yao por aquel camino nuevamente recorrido en el bosque de bambú, y ahí estaba el predicamento del chino anteriormente, que camino tomaría el ruso el de la derecha o el de la izquierda, el había recorrido los dos y nunca se había topado siquiera con su imponente sombra.

-**¿Qué camino cogeremos?-aru, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda-aru.-**

-**Por ninguno de los dos.-** dijo guiñándole el ojo después miro por ambos caminos y al asegurarse de que no se encontraba nadie alrededor metió su mano entre los 2 caminos revelando un tercer camino entre aquellos.

– **Ahora podemos continuar ¿da?- **y tomando la mano del chino lo fue guiando por todo el terroso camino el cual estaba demasiado largo, y al terminar el camino se encontró con una muralla enorme de bambúes, ¿Eso era lo que hacia el ruso mientras el estaba en su casa o con su jefe? ¿Caminaba por un camino escondido para observar bambúes? No, no podía ser eso, si fuera solo para eso se habría quedado al principio del camino o pudo haber tomado los otros 2.

El ruso metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco de ahí un pañuelo amarillo con pequeños pandas muy bien diseñados.

-**Yao, ¿podrías cubrirte los ojos? Es que quisiera que fuera una sorpresa para ti.-** El chino solo asintió con la cabeza y se vendo los ojos con maestría.

_**-"Genial-aru, estoy casi perdido en mi propio territorio, no se a donde voy y tal ves Iván tenga planes de **__**volverme uno con Rusia**__** –aru"-**_pensó el oriental de manera pesimista mientras el ruso lo iba guiando con cuidado por aquel camino.

Al parecer ya habían llegado a aquel lugar por que de pronto dejo de sentir los fuertes rayos del sol en su cabeza y en su lugar sintió sombra y una brisa fresca y cálida.

-**Ahora solo tienes que sentarte.-** aviso el otro y dulcemente lo ayudo a sentarse sobre el césped. –**Ahora ya puedes quitarte la venda, pero me gustaría que abrieras los ojos hasta que yo te avisara ¿da?-** El chino volvió a asentir después de todo era una inocente petición, no podría salir nada malo de eso.

Sintió como la venda se deslizaba suavemente por su rostro dándole ¿caricias? No, eso definitivamente se lo imagino, ahora solo esperaba a que el otro le diera la señal para poder abrir los ojos.

-**Uno… dos… tres…. Ahora puedes abrirlos**.-

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con un bello paisaje, un campo verde con un pequeño riachuelo e invadiendo el lugar se encontraban bellos girasoles largos y con gotas de rocío en sus pétalos brillando bajo los rayos del sol.

-**Es… es hermoso-aru.**-

-** Lo se, me gusta mucho este lugar no solo por los girasoles o por el clima, sino por que me recuerda a ti.-**

**-¿Este lugar te recuerda a mi?-aru.-**

**-Da, se que no tienen mucho en común a simple vista pero los dos son tan cálidos, llenos de vida, hermosos, fuetes y tan inalcanzables para mi.- **respondió con suave voz y mirando con adoración cada pedazo del verde lugar.

-**¿inalcanzables?-aru.-** Para el chino eso era raro el estaba ahí con el en ese campo entonces ninguno era inalcanzable o bueno eso era a su parecer.

-** Este campo es inalcanzable por un motivo diferente, en Rusia nunca crecen campos así y aunque intente sembrar las semillas nunca florecerán en mi nación, por eso disfruto venir aquí, tu eres inalcanzable por que a pesar de que siempre intento demostrarte mis sentimientos tu me sigues temiendo, no confías en que yo no te haría daño nunca y heriría al que se atreviera a hacértelo.-**

**-Eso es mentira-aru, tu solo quieres ser uno conmigo-aru, cuando lo logres iras a buscar a alguien mas-aru ¿quien será el siguiente, Lituania?-aru.-** respondió triste Yao el tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia el ruso, no le era nada indiferente.

-**Es verdad, algún día todos serán uno con Rusia…-**esto entristeció a China que intentaba las lagrimas no escapasen por sus ojos.- **Pero no de la manera en que quiero que Yao sea uno conmigo, Yo como Rusia y como Iván quiero a Yao, pero no lo quiero solo por ser China, yo quiero a Yao por ser Yao, es con el que deseo ser uno en alma, con los demás países no los quiero siquiera de cuerpo, solo deseo que estén arrodillados ante mi y obviamente junto a mi te encontraras tu, mi preciado girasol, pero nunca será si tu no quieres, tengo mucho tiempo tratando de convencerte de que yo no te miento, puedo esperar el que sea necesario hasta que decidas corresponderme.-**

China no pudo evitar llorar estaba sonriendo mientras lloraba.

-**Yo no quería que Yao llorara, de saber que eso pasaría no le hubiera dicho nada a Yao, por favor no llores.-** pidió triste el ruso.-** tal ves no debí decírtelo perdóname por favor, si quieres nos podemos ir a tu casa.-** dijo mientras se levantaba.

El chino vio su error no quería perderlo, no después de esa única declaración, tendría que sincerarse, solo quería estar con el ruso un poco mas. Así que estiro al ruso y este cayo sobre el chino, este abrazo al ruso por el cuello y le beso con todo el amor y dulzura que fue capaz de transmitir.

-**I..Iván yo también te amo, así que por favor quédate aquí junto a mí y no me dejes-aru**.-

-**Nunca te dejare, tal ves tenga que mudarme a la embajada rusa en china, no quiero tenerte lejos**.-

**-Sabes china te voy a matar…-** El chino tembló un poco por costumbre pero el confiaba en el ruso y no volvería a dudar de el.- **Te voy a matar a besos**.- Termino la oración peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

**-Adelante… Me gustaría morir entre tus brazos**.- dijo cortando la distancia que los separaba y uniendo sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno soy nueva en el fandom y no conosco a nadie como para decir esta historia se la dedico a ... por que a nadie le importo u_u meeentira ;) bueno por lo menos hasta la parte de los 3 puntos O_O <em>**

**_Gracias a todos los que hicieron esto posible... ALEI... CHERRY... DANY... PERSONAS QUE NO CONOSCO AUN... LOS QUE AUN ME HABLAN... LOS QUE ME HABLARAN... LOS QUE PONDRAN ESTO EN FAVORITOS ;)... Y A YUKKI QUE DESAPARECIO...y A LAS ADORABLES PERSONAS QUE ME HABLAN DENTRO DEL GRUPO DE LAS 801 ALMAS YAOI SALTILLO Y EN FB EN GENERAL.. Xd ME GUSTA UQE ME HAGAAN PLATICA_**

**_ok eso es todo creo(?) aaah ya no se ni que digo u_u bueno a apurarme que tengo cosas que hacer xDD diria que la tarea pero no suelo acerla muuy amenudo..._**

**_MMM SI QUIEREN PEDIR ALGO DENTRO DE MIS ESCASAS POSOBILIDADES ESTOY DISPUESTA A CASI TODO ... ;) SOLO NECESITAS PICARLE AL MAGICO BOTONCITO AZUL Y IRAS A UN MUNDO MEJOR DONDE LOS CHINITOS Y RUSOS VIVEN EN ARMONIA EN UN CAMPO DE GIRASOLES CON PANDA Y TODO ;)_**

**_OK NO .. DEJA UN COMENTARIO Y IVAN LE PEDIRA MATRIMOONIO A YAO..._**

**_CUIDENSE... ANIMOOOO!_**

**_CON _**

**_((...Ryo...))_**


End file.
